narutogenesisrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanae Ato
'Basic Information' 'Personality' he best way to describe her would be caring, she cares for everyone like her, not wanting then to have to suffer. but she could also be decribed as vengeful, because she is leading a small army of rather unskilled 'ninja' to overthrow the world in the name of justice. Will she succeed? Who knows. 'Weaponry and Abilities' A Large scroll the she keeps in a watertight bag along with a few smaller ones. Ink. A Brush. Explosive Tags. Explosive Kunai. Her abilties include a very useful genjutsu, the capability of flight using her jutsu, Having a very Versatile Ninjutsu. The ability to make clones and escape rather easily. And having a technique that lets her see a broad area if needed. But she also has the weaknesses fo being easily undermined by suiton techniques, and not being well versed in taijutsu. While she would be able to defend herself, she would not likely be able to get in an attack in against a skilled opponent. And she also has to stop and "create" most of her attack, meaning she leaves herself with openings quite often. 'Jutsu' 'History' Sanae Ato, the leader of Shoukin , mother figure to all of Hissori no Sato. And Young woman with the weight of nearly one hundred people worlds on her shoulders. How did it end up the way at nineteen? I'll tell you. She was born in Kumogakure, and had a relatively normal life up until her twelfth year of life. Before then she had graduated the academy, a genin at eleven. Her parents were proud. Who wouldn't be? She had very few friends, if any during these years. And it was even as if her quad ignored her. Her sensei didn't teach her, her teammates didn't acknowledge her. She was completely dependent on her parents for support. When they weren't around she would sit in their home, sad and alone. And when she was twelve... if had happened. Her parents killed on a mission that they were doing together. She never got word... So she stayed at their home, slowly dieing inside as she waited. Hoping that they would one day come home... but they never did. And to this day, she doesn't know what has happened to them. But she considers herself an orphan... abandoned by choice of her parents. When she told her teammates... they didn't believe her. And when she told her sensei. He just told her that they would come home someday, no point in him checking like she asked. She struggled through life, for another year asking for any help she could get. She never got any. At fourteen she left Kumogakure. Abandoning the village that didn't help her even after her desperate cries for help. Over the years she came to find others like her, ones that were abandoned, orphaned, left to die. She didn't know it then, but as they began to travel together. She would become there leader. And the 'mother' to them all. Most of the ones that travel with her, obey her, love her. Also share her hate of the ninja villages. Why did they forsake them!? What was the purpose for it? Couldn't they just help them, they make enough money right? Why just leave them to die? There was not good reason for it. And they all felt there never would be. They suffer through their lives. And yet everyone else lives in prosperity. It just wasn't right... and it would never sit well with them. Over the years they wandered. Finding their home, and gathering together a village of orphans. The few strong among them swore to protect everyone. And to make the villages pay for having them suffer. And she would be there leader. As she was there strongest... atleast, that's what they all believe. Together the few strong banded together, forming there group that they called shoukin. And together they worked, doing whatever they could to support themselves and their many 'followers'. Fellow orphans such as them, without the power to fight back. Sanae Ato, their 'mother' the one they all look up to couldn't die, she was 'immortal'. She wouldn't leave them. Not after making her promise, right? She told them the day they found the cave that would be there home. “I will never leave you, I won't let you suffer. It may not be my responsibility... but I'll take it with pride. This world be damned. We're still people, we have the right to live, and they just want to take it from us! Well I say no, we'll stand and push on, we'll show them that we wont die without a fight. We'll make them beg for us back, beg for mercy from the wrath of the deserted! Because that's what we were, deserted by the world, left to die, and rot on the streets. No one would care. That's what they thought! But we came together! We're a family, and we wont let each other die. We may be young, sick, weak and helpless. But we'll do what we can to survive. And toether, Myself, and the few strong among us will protect each from harm. Together we'll rise up and bring the ones who deserted us to there knees. We'll make them pay... It's the only thing fair in this world! They deserted us... now its time for our redemption.” This happened at seventeen. During what could only be called a mission through, she had a wound caused to her right eye, a senbon had been thrown directly into it by a bandit. And she was blinded by it. There missio nwas to drive the bandits away from the village... and they succeeded. But the cost was her eye... No one knows what will happen at this point, but the gathering of nations is occurring. And they plan to be there. Upon their arrival at the Kage summit, she and the members of Shoukin managed to detain the Takikage though, were later beaten by him, when she let Teiichi Shuuryou attempt to exact his revenge. Leaving her, and the others, somwhat at Tanshu Taki's will, though, he willingly let himself be covered in exploding tags, if only to get Teiichi proper care.